SEQUEL of Happiness
by Byun Ryeokyu
Summary: Sequel of Happiness! No summary! Chanbaek Lusoo! GS! Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Seohyun, Kyuhyun, Tifanny aka Miyoung, Siwon, Luhan, Kyungsoo! Cekidot!


**Sequel (Epilog) of Happiness**

Cast(s) : Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Seohyun, Kyuhyun, Tifanny aka Miyoung, Siwon, Luhan, Kyungsoo, usw.

Genre(s) : Family, a bit hurt may be, drama XD

Warning : GS! OOC! GAJE! TYPO bertebaran! Bahasa babak belur! EYD gak tepat! ABAL-ABAL! Dan penyakit sejenis lainnya! XD

.

WHOAA! Aku senang bangat liat respon reader hehe aku gak nyangka fic antah berantah kayak happiness itu lumayan laku, aku bisa tersenyum dan bangkit dari keterpurukan karena respon reader di fic **Happiness **und **INTC **hoho KAMSAHAMNIDA *bow

Karena aku senang dan karena ada yang minta sequel atau epilog, aku bikinin, tapi maaf kalau gaje dan tambah antah berantah huks :( aku harap respon reader juga baik untuk fic ini, aku juga ngarep bgt siders yang bejibun agak bermunculan hehe ayolah kita harus feedback dong :D

Btw habis ini aku mau HIATUS dulu sampai selesai SBMPTN! DOAIN AKU YAAA READER SAYAAANGG~ ^^

.

**BIG THANK AND SPECIAL LOVE FOR :**

**[****mirarose86****]-[****Benivella****]-[****jongdamn****]-[****]-[****loveHEENJABUJA****]-[****ayuluhannie****]-[****Windeer Fixiaolu****]-[****shantyy9411****]-[****Vely Alicia****]-[ ****]-[****chanbaekjjang****]-[****DiraLeeXiOh****]-[****]-[****10100Virus****]-[****silkyes****]-[****Majey Jannah 97****]-[****fuawaliyaah****]-[****exindira****]-[****Yo Yong****]-[****zoldyk****]-[****parkchanbyunbaek****]-[****indaaaaaahhh****]-[itcha]-[****LuXiaoLu****]-[leleleleguest]-[Tabifangirl]-[dwiihae]-[GGranie]-[Gigi onta]-[Guest]-[leon]-[cindy]-[baekhyuuuuunnnnnnnn]-[ParkByun]-[miss leeanna]-[Yeollie]-[****rizka0419****]-[Niyoung]-[3K121418]-[byunbaek]-[4shizun]-[Sehyun]-[ryanryu]-[KOMOZAKU MITSUKI]-[**** .108****]**

.

**Balasan review ^^**

**itcha**:  
Oh jinjja? Aku senang dengan kamu baca sambil nangis hehe  
Aku takutnya kamu baca sambil muntah ^.^ *becanda  
Makasih banyak ya udah baca dan review ^_^

**leleleleguest**:  
Kalau kamu speechless pakai permen bisa ngomong aja :D  
Tau kan permen jaman dulu itu lho, yang iklannya bilang 'permen juga bisa ngomong'  
*kok jadi ngomongin permen/plak*  
Oh jinjja? *merona/plak hehe gomawo :D  
Ini ada sequelnya, sesuai keinginan kamu gak? ;) Wajib baca lho, awas kalau gak *sokngancam/ditusuk :v  
Karena baby gak mau biarin ummanya sendiri :D  
Fighting! ^^9  
Makasih banyak ya udah baca dan review ^_^

**Tabifangirl:  
**Ntar deh, aku penasaran nih, kamu cowok soalnya panggil kris 'hyung'? Tapi gaya nulisnya cewek *kepo/plak  
Hmm let's hope he thinks that way, leaving isn't his style :(  
Iya cantik, ini death chara :D  
Okeee :)  
SEMANGAT! ^^9  
Makasih banyak ya udah baca dan review ^_^

**dwiihae:  
**Hehe tapi bagi aku sendiri gak ada sedih"nya keke ^^  
Aku senang kalau kamu suka, gomawo :)  
Arraseoyo ;)  
Makasih banyak ya udah baca dan review ^_^

**GGranie:  
**Oh jinjja? Gomawo~ *merona/plak  
Alhamdulillah kalau bikin kamu nangis, untung aja gak bikin kamu muntah :D  
Arraseoyo ;)  
Makasih banyak ya udah baca dan review ^_^

**Gigi onta:  
**Hoho btw penname kamu ingetin aku sama chen :D  
Gomawo~ ;)  
Makasih banyak udah baca dan review ^_^

**Guest:  
**Benarkah saengie? Oh gomawo *merona/plak ;)  
Eon tau gimana biar hati kamu gak sesak, kosongin dulu hati kamu sebelum baca keke *plak :v  
Ini sequelnya udah ada, awas lho kalau gak baca *sokngancam/ditusuk/mati :D hehe mian klu mengecewakan  
Makasih banyak ya udah baca dan review ^_^

**leon:  
**Ngembeng apaan yah? o.O *timpuk XD  
Mungkin cantik, ini udah jadi, tapi mian kalau mengecewakan :'( wajib baca lho, awas klu gak *sokngancam/ditusuk :v  
Makasih banyak ya udah baca dan review ^_^

**cindy:  
**Apa cantik? Hurt? Bagi aku biasa aja :(  
Baekhyun udah biasa menderita kok, gak usah khawatir hehe *plak  
Jadi yang jahat cuma ortunya chanyeol? Ortu baek sama chan gak jahat? ;)  
Makasih cantik, mian ne hehe aku gak bisa bikin happy"an hoho *frustasi  
Makasih banyak ya udah baca dan review ^_^

**baekhyuuuuunnnnnnnn:  
***tutuptelinga kagak gimana-gimana kok cantik, nangis itu baik untuk mata kok ;)  
Oh jinjja? Gomawooo~ *merona/plak  
Ntar kalau ada waktu aku usahain cantik :)  
Makasih banyak ya udah baca dan review ^_^

**ParkByun:  
**Gak apa-apa kok cantik, nangis itu baik untuk mata kok ;)  
Soalnya ficnya gak lagi halangan chingu makanya bisa poll hoho *emangpuasa/plak :D  
Whoaaa benarkah? Hehe itu fic yang paling tenang rasanya keke maksdunya waktu nulis aku gak ada feel apa-apa  
Kebanyakan narasi juga malah, iya kan?

**miss leeanna:  
**Good klu kamu mewek hehe ^^  
Makasih banyak ya udah baca dan review ^_^

**Yeollie:  
**Gak apa-apa, air mata itu baik untuk kesehatan mata ;)  
Hehe untuk gak ngena di jantung ya, kan bisa mati kalau ngena di jantung *hubungannya apa?/plak* :v  
Makasih banyak ya udah baca dan review ^_^

**Niyoung:  
**Nah, kalau ini pasti ngebosanin kan? Ini puanjaang bgt hiks, aku mau potong tapi gak tega :D  
Gomawooo~ *merona/plak  
Makasih banyak ya udah baca dan review ^_^

**3K121418:  
**Tau tuh, baek udah pergi baru nangis, idiot! *aku ngatain diri sendiri idiot?/plak* :D  
Gomawo chingu~ syukurlah kalau feelnya ngena :D  
Makasih banyak ya udah baca dan review ^_^

**byunbaek:  
**Oh jinjja? Gomawoo~ *merona/plak :D  
Coba plester mata kamu, mungkin bisa ditahan ^_^V  
Tuh kan, aku pintar kan bikin baek mati? :D  
Jangan sampai kamu ngerasain beneran ya hehe *peace ^^  
Okeee :)  
Makasih banyak ya udah baca dan review ^_^

**4shizun:  
**Aku senang kalau kamu menangis :) hehe  
Ini aku bikin seq, tapi maaf gak sesuai keinginan kamu, keke  
Aku, klu gak nulis genre fantasi, gak kebiasa yang udah mati itu hidup lagi, aneh aja hehe  
Tapi klu genre fantasi sih aku suka bikin yang mati hidup lagi, toh gak dunia nyata :D  
Makasih banyak ya udah baca dan review ^_^  
Makasih banyak juga buat sarannya, maaf ya kalau kamu kecewa sama sequelnya :'(

**Sehyun:  
**Salem? Apaan tuh? o.O *ketahuanpabo :D  
Makasih banyak ya udah baca dan review ^_^

**ryanryu:  
**Iya nih, chanyeol harus diajarin cara bertanggungjawab :D  
Makasih banyak ya udah baca dan review ^_^

**KOMOZAKU** **MITSUKI:  
**Habis lama bangat dapat penanganan chingu, ketubannya pecah malam hari, dapat penanganan udah agak siang :D  
Kalau baca fic aku jagan terlalu berharap bakal hepi ending hehe *plak ;)  
Kan bagus klu baek mati, dia gak tersiksa lagi kwaka :v  
Aku jauh lebih tersentuh liat review readerdeul hehe :)  
Iyaa, gomawoo~  
Makasih banyak udah baca dan review ^_^

.

.

Ya udah deh, _happy reading ^^_  
_Mianhae_ kalau mengecewakan, tinggalkan jejak ne :)

.

"Chanyeol-_ah_! Tunggu!"

Chanyeol tidak memedulikan teriakan nyaring wanita tinggi cantik berkulit putih yang sedang mengejarnya. Ia berjalan dengan langkah gontai dan pandangan lurus ke depan. Langkahnya yang dulu terkesan tegas kini menjadi begitu lamban. Pria jangkung itu terlihat begitu kacau. Wajahnya kusut karena jejak air mata di pipinya. Matanya bengkak dan memerah. Hidungnya juga memerah. Bibirnya sedikit jontor.

"Chanyeol!" pekik wanita yang mengejarnya kesal. Wanita itu mencengkeram lengan kiri Chanyeol, menarik pria itu menghadapnya. Chanyeol hanya menatap wanita itu datar.

"Kau kenapa sih?" tuntut wanita itu geram. "Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja tadi pagi? Dan sekarang kau mengabaikanku? Ada apa? Kau sudah muak denganku? Apa kau memiliki wanita lain?"

Chanyeol hanya diam, ia memandang tembok di belakang wanita yang sedang mencengkeram tangannya.

"Oh Tuhan! Apa kau benar-benar menyelingkuhiku, Park?" pekik wanita itu sembari menggoyang-goyangkan badan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol geram juga kalau diperlakukan seperti itu, ia mencoba melepaskan tangan wanita itu dari tubuhnya tapi, tidak berhasil. Akhirnya Chanyeol berteriak dan melepaskan tangan wanita itu dengan kasar. "BERHENTI OH SEHUN!"

Wanita tinggi itu atau sebutlah Sehun sontak melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Chanyeol, ia gemetar karena kekasihnya membentaknya. Ia menatap Chanyeol takut-takut. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang terjadi dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Jangan ganggu aku, Sehun! Apa kau bilang? Selingkuh? Bukankah kau juga selingkuhanku?" kata Chanyeol sengit.

Sehun menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya, mata kecilnya mulai berkaca-kaca. Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeolnya? Bukankah mereka sudah menjalin hubungan selama 3 tahun? Kenapa Chanyeol mengatakan ia selingkuhan?

"Kau tau? Aku baru saja kehilangan istri dan anakku! Dan sekarang kau datang menuntut hal yang tidak seharusnya kau tuntut! Aku bahkan meninggalkan istriku yang sedang hamil tua demi kau! Aku juga kehilangan anak dan istriku karena kau! Kalau kau tidak memaksaku tidur di rumahmu semalam, anak dan istriku masih hidup!" teriak Chanyeol dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Air mata mulai mengaliri pipinya lagi.

Sehun menatap Chanyeol bingung, "Chan-Chan-_ie_ apa yang terjadi?"

"KAU MASIH BERTANYA APA YANG TERJADI? _Aish_! Benar-benar wanita tidak berguna!" geram Chanyeol, pria itu berjalan meninggalkan Sehun yang terpaku di tempat.

"Ke-kenapa? A-aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi," lirih Sehun, air mata menetes dari sudut matanya. Kekasih yang sangat dicintainya baru saja berkata bahwa ia wanita yang tidak berguna. Uh. Hatinya perih sekali.

.

* * *

.

Chanyeol membanting pintu rumahnya. Ia berjalan kalut menuju kamar Baekhyun. Mereka memang tidak sekamar.

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar itu pelan, jantungnya berdenyut sakit begitu kakinya melangkah masuk. Banyak kenangan memilukan yang menyergapnya saat masuk kamar ini. Chanyeol mendudukkan diri di ranjang Baekhyun. Diusapnya bantal yang biasa Baekhyun pakai. Perlahan dibaringkannya tubuhnya di atas kasur Baekhyun. Dadanya terasa penuh hingga akan meledak ketika aroma sampo Baekhyun menusuk indera penciumannya. Air matanya kembali mengalir.

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol mengingat waktu-waktu yang pernah ia lewati bersama Baekhyun meskipun tidak ada satu kenangan indah pun.

.

_**Setelah resepsi pernikahan**_

"_Kau tidurlah di kamar itu! Aku tidak sudi satu kamar denganmu! Ingat! Setelah anak sialan itu lahir, kita akan bercerai!" kata Chanyeol ketus. Ia sempat menunjuk salah satu kamar di lantai dua. Bersebelahan dengan kamarnya._

_Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan, ia tersenyum tipis pada Chanyeol. Hatinya sedikit ngilu mendengar Chanyeol menyebut anaknya, anak sialan. Ia mengusap perutnya pelan, menenangkan janinnya, siapa tau janin itu mendengar perkataan ayahnya._

_Chanyeol mendengus melihat Baekhyun mengusap-usap perutnya. _Damn_! Dia benci sekali dengan perut itu, ingin sekali dia menghantam perut itu hingga 'sesuatu' yang bersarang di dalam sana keluar. Karena 'sesuatu' itu ia harus menikahi wanita lemah di depannya. Ia gagal menikahi kekasihnya yang sangat cantik dan lincah. Kalau saja Chanyeol tidak ingat dengan 'perikemanusiaan' ia akan segera menghantam perut itu._

"_Cih! Hentikan adegan menjijikkan itu! Segeralah ke kamarmu sebelum aku menghantam perutmu itu! _Shit_! Kenapa kau harus hamil sih! Aku hanya satu kali menidurimu! Apa jangan-jangan anak sialan itu bukan anakku! Kau memanfaatkanku kan? Tidak mungkin kau hamil hanya dengan sekali tidur! Sehun saja sudah berkali-kali kutiduri tidak pernah hamil!"_

_Baekhyun mengusap dadanya pelan. Setiap kali ia bertemu Chanyeol, pria itu selalu mengatakan hal yang sama. Ck! Baekhyun bahkan belum pernah tidur dengan siapapun selain Chanyeol, Chanyeol lelaki pertama yang menyentuhnya. Bagaimana Baekhyun bisa tau ia akan hamil? Kalau Baekhyun bisa mnghendaki, ia juga tidak ingin hamil, setidaknya ia harus hamil dengan lelaki yang mencintainya._

_**Next morning**_

_Chanyeol menggerutu kesal begitu melangkah ke ruang makan. Ia melihat meja makan kosong, tidak ada satu hidangan pun, bahkan roti dan selai saja tidak ada. _Shit!_ Apa benar ia sudah menikah? Takdirnya sial sekali, ia menikahi wanita yang tidak berguna. Ke mana wanita bodoh itu? Ini bahkan sudah pukul 7 pagi._

_Dengan langkah terburu-buru dan emosi Chanyeol berjalan manaiki tangga menuju lantai dua, ke kamar Baekhyun. Chanyeol menarik gagang pintu dengan tidak sabar, lalu dibantingnya pintu itu hingga menabrak dinding dengan suara keras. Ia tambah geram melihat tempat tidur Baekhyun kosong._

"_Hoek hoek hoek"_

_Perempatan tercetak di kening Chanyeol, ia mendengar suara menjijikkan itu, pasti dari kamar mandi. Baru saja Chanyeol akan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, pintu itu sudah lebih dulu terbuka._

_Baekhyun berjalan pelan keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia tidak menyadari keberadaan Chanyeol di dalam kamarnya. Langkah wanita cantik itu terlihat begitu lemah dan lambat. Baekhyun terkejut setengah hidup mendengar teriakan seseorang._

"_Yak! Kenapa kau baru bangun? Kau tidak memasak? Cih! Wanita tidak berguna apa yang baru kunikahi? Kau tidak tau tugasmu, eoh?" teriak Chanyeol. Ia menatap sengit Baekhyun. Cih! Dia benci sekali pada wanita itu. Begitu bencinya hingga ia tidak bisa melihat keadaan Baekhyun._

_Seandainya ia membuka sedikit matanya untuk Baekhyun, maka ia akan tau bahwa wanita yang telah menjadi istrinya itu tidak baik-baik saja. Wajah Baekhyun pucat seperti orang sakit, bibirnya tidak semerah biasanya. Matanya juga agak sayu. Belum lagi tubuhnya yang melemas. Kalau saja Chanyeol menyentuhkan punggung tangannya di dahi Baekhyun, Chanyeol tidak perlu menyuruh Baekhyun memasak, ia bisa menggoreng telur di kening wanita itu._

_Baekhyun demam, semalam ia tidur terlalu larut, selain itu ia juga menguras tenaga dari pagi hingga tengah malam kemarin. Baekhyun memiliki daya tahan tubuh yang cukup lemah. Tidur lewat tengah malam, besok paginya ia akan flu atau batuk. Terlalu lelah, besoknya ia akan demam. Dari dulu hingga sekarang Baekhyun memang seperti itu. Makanya ayah dan ibunya selalu menyebut Baekhyun anak lemah dan penyakitan._

_Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya yang terasa sangat berat, mengusir rasa pusing yang sedikit mengganggu penglihatannya. Ia menatap Chanyeol sekilas sebelum berkata, "Maaf, aku ketiduran. Aku akan memasak sekarang."_

_Ia berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol. Baekhyun sedikit berpegangan pada tangan tangga, meminimalisir kemungkinan terburuk (jatuh). Ia tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada kandungannya._

_Chanyeol mendengus melihat Baekhyun yang berjalan lambat dan berpegangan. "Cih! Wanita lamban dan lemah!"_

.

Chanyeol mengusap foto Baekhyun dengan air mata yang tidak berhenti mengalir. Kenapa kehilangan Baekhyun terasa sangat menyakitkan? Kenapa kenangan sialan itu menghantuinya? Apa mereka ingin mencibir Chanyeol?

Chanyeol merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan benda tipis dari dalam sana. Dipandanginya layar depan ponselnya. Foto seorang bayi manis yang menutup mata. Chanyeol sempat memotret wajah anaknya tadi. Hatinya sakit mengingat ia yang tidak pernah mengakui anak itu sebagai anaknya, mengatakan anak sialan, tidak pernah memenuhi keinginannya yang disampaikan Baekhyun.

.

"_Chan-chanyeol.."_

_Chanyeol mengalihkan matanya dari laptop pada orang yang berdiri didepannya. Ia menggeram melihat Baekhyun. Cih! Dia benci sekali pada Baekhyun. Kenapa wanita itu tidak mengerti? Wanita sialan itu selalu saja muncul didepannya!_

"_Apa?" tanya Chanyeol ketus._

_Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, kedua tangannya saling meremas. Chanyeol ingin sekali melempar laptopnya pada Baekhyun. Tidak tau kalau Chanyeol itu orang yang sangat sibuk, dan sekarang apa yang ia lakukan? Memanggil Chanyeol, setelah itu ber-_aegyo_ di depannya? Cih! Chanyeol tidak terpesona sama sekali. _Aegyo_ Sehun jauh lebih cantik._

"_Apa sih?" ulang Chanyeol dengan nada yang lebih tinggi._

"_A-aku ingin makan _ramyeon_ buatanmu, bo-" Belum selesai kalimat Baekhyun, pria itu sudah membentaknya._

"WHAT_? Kau pikir aku babumu?"_

"A-ani_. Aku tidak tau kenapa, a-aku hanya ingin sekali memakan _ramyeon_ buatanmu. Mung-mungkin _aegya _yang menginginkannya."_

"Damn_! Kau pikir aku peduli dengan anak sialan itu! Heh! Jangan bermimipi! Aku tidak akan memasak untukmu!"_

"Jebal.._ Sekali saja, bukankah kau pintar memasak? Kau memasakkan banyak masakan untuk Sehun-_ssi_."_

"Shit_! Kau pikir kau siapa hingga aku mau memasak untukmu? Sehun kekasihku, tentu saja aku akan melakukan apapun untuknya!"_

"Je_—"_

"_Pergi dari sini atau aku akan membunuh anak terkutuk itu!"_

.

"_Chanyeol, bolehkah aku minta tolong?" tanya Baekhyun penuh harap. Ia menatap Chanyeol takut-takut._

_Chanyeol tidak menggubris Baekhyun, ia sibuk tersenyum pada ponselnya. Sepertinya pria itu sedang bertukar pesan dengan Sehun._

_Melihat tidak ada respon dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun kembali membuka mulut, "Bolehkah aku minta tolong membeli ayam goreng di dekat kantormu?"_

_Chanyeol membanting ponselnya ke atas meja, ia menatap Baekhyun marah. Baekhyun menunduk takut._

"_Beli saja sendiri! Kau pikir aku pesuruhmu!"_

"Jebal_~ di luar sedang hujan, aku takut sakit. Kandunganku menjadi lemah ketika aku sakit."_

_Chanyeol berdiri, ia berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang baru saja memancing emosinya. Dicengkeramnya bahu kecil itu -ck maksud Chanyeol bahu yang hanya tulang itu- dengan keras. Baekhyun sedikit meringis._

"_Kau pikir aku peduli kau akan sakit atau mati. Bahkan aku lebih senang kalau kalian berdua mati!"_

_Baekhyun menunduk dalam, ia menarik napas dalam guna mengusir air mata yang telah berkumpul di matanya, namun gagal air mata itu tetap saja mengalir._

_**Next morning**_

"_Yak! Kenapa kau belum memasak!" teriak Chanyeol kesal. Ia menarik selimut Baekhyun. Ditariknya wanita yang terbaring lemah itu dengan kasar, hingga Baekhyun limbung, hampir saja ia terjatuh. Chanyeol sedikit mengernyit melihat wajah Baekhyun yang pucat pasi, ia juga merasakan tangan Baekhyun yang sangat panas._

_Pria muda itu terlalu gengsi hingga mengabaikan gejolak aneh di dadanya, ia menarik Baekhyun kasar menuju dapur. Wanita itu sedikit merintih karena tubuhnya yang sangat lemas, kepalanya sakit, tangannya yang ditarik Chanyeol juga sakit._

_Chanyeol menghela napas berkali-kali, entah kenapa dadanya terasa penuh melihat Baekhyun yang sedang memasak. Wanita itu terkadang menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar, berpegangan pada dinding dengan sebelah tangan dan sebelah tangannya lagi memegangi kepala. Bahkan jari telunjuk kirinya baru saja terluka, Chanyeol sangat ingin bergerak saat melihat darah menetes dari jari Baekhyun, namun gengsinya terlalu tinggi._

_Baekhyun berjalan pelan menuju meja makan membawa sepiring nasi goreng _kimchi_ menuju meja makan, ia merasa begitu lemas dan letih. Tubuhnya mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin, kepalanya terasa sangat berat, penglihatannya tidak lagi baik. Belum sampai di meja makan, Baekhyun sudah terjatuh, nasi gorengnya terbuang sia-sia di lantai._

_Chanyeol menelan ludah berat, sesuatu yang entah apa di dalam tubuhnya bergemuruh. Ia akan mengangkat Baekhyun ke sofa, namun tidak jadi karena Sehun menyuruhnya segera ke rumahnya. Chanyeol pergi dan membiarkan Baekhyun terbaring di sana, untung saja Nyonya Jung datang dua jam kemudian._

.

"_Chanyeol kau pulang!" Tanpa sadar Baekhyun memekik senang melihat Chanyeol lah yang membuka pintu._

_Baekhyun sangat senang melihat Chanyeol yang tidak pulang hampir tiga minggu. Akhirnya apa yang ia ingin bisa ia dapatkan. Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Chanyeol, menahan tangan pria itu sebentar. Chanyeol menarik tangannya dari Baekhyun karena terkejut dengan sengatan dari tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dengan erat._

_Baekhyun membawa tangan lebar itu menuju perutnya yang sudah membesar. Ditempelkannya telapak tangan Chanyeol di atas perutnya. Sudah hampir seminggu ia mendambakan tangan itu mengusap perutnya. Baekhyun tersenyum karena Chanyeol tidak berteriak seperti biasa, ia juga membiarkan Baekhyun membelaikan tangannya pada perut Baekhyun._

_Baekhyun merasa sangat senang dan tenang. Bayinya merespon, Baekhyun merasakan tendangan kecil di perutnya, andai ia bisa merasakan tangan itu mengusap perutnya setiap hari, pasti menyenangkan._

_Chanyeol tidak sadar dengan apa yang Baekhyun lakukan karena rasa nyaman yang entah dari mana. Ketika ia melirik tangannya, ia tersentak. Tangannya sedang mengusap-usap perut Baekhyun. Ditariknya tangannya dengan kuat dan mendorong Baekhyun agar menjauh darinya. Chanyeol menahan napasnya, ia tidak sadar jika mendorong Baekhyun terlalu kuat, wanita itu jatuh terduduk di lantai. Dadanya bergemuruh melihat tatapan kecewa dan sedih di mata sipit Baekhyun._

.

_Chanyeol mengernyit melihat pintu kamarnya yang terbuka, siapa yang membuka pintu kamarnya dini hari begini. Ia kembali menutup matanya ketika melihat Baekhyun yang masuk._

_Baekhyun berjalan pelan menuju tempat tidur Chanyeol, ia mendudukkan diri di atas kasur dengan hati-hati. Ia tidak ingin membangunkan Chanyeol._

"Annyeong_!" sapa Baekhyun dengan suara pelan. Ia menatap wajah Chanyeol yang sedang ter'tidur'. Pria itu sangat tampan._

"_Aku ingin tidur dipelukanmu. Aku tidak tau kenapa, aku merasa sangat ingin. Izinkan,_ ne_? Sebentar saja, aku janji tidak akan sampai tertidur. Aku hanya ingin kau peluk," gumam Baekhyun sembari merapikan rambut berantakan Chanyeol._

"_Aku mohon jangan bangun sampai 10 menit ke depan, oke tampan? Hehe aku beruntung sekali memiliki suami setampan dirimu."_

_Chanyeol merasakan jantungnya berdenyut mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. Wanita itu merasa beruntung memiliki dirinya? Padahal Chanyeol sangat jahat pada Baekhyun._

"_Sebenarnya aku sudah berusaha menghilangkan rasa ingin dipeluk olehmu, tapi aku tidak bisa. Semua karena drama bodoh yang aku tonton dua hari yang lalu. Uh, aku ingin sekali seperti wanita dalam drama itu. Ia selalu dipeluk suaminya ketika suaminya pulang bekerja, ia dimanjakan suaminya, mereka selalu tidur berpelukan, suaminya selalu memberikan apapun yang dia mau. Uh, aku iri sekali. Dulu ketika Kyungsoo Eonni hamil, aku pernah berfantasi tentang hal-hal romantis bersama Kai seperti drama yang aku tonton. Sayang sekali, ketika aku hamil, aku tida bisa mendapatkan hal seromantis itu hehe"_

_Baekhyun mengusap pipinya yang entah sejak kapan mulai basah. Chanyeol menahan sesak di dadanya, ia berusaha bernapas senormal mungkin._

"_Hiks aku sebenarnya sangat iri dengan Kyungsoo Eonni. Ia benar-benar beruntung, saat hamil ia selalu didampingi Luhan Oppa, ibunya, dan ibuku. Kenapa aku melewati semuanya seorang diri? Hiks Ibu selalu memberikan apapun yang Kyungsoo minta padanya, tapi ketika aku meminta dibuatkan ttobokki, Ibu malah mengata-ngataiku. Aku bahkan anak kandung Ibu, tapi Ibu lebih menyayangi Kyungsoo hiks"_

_Baekhyun mulai terisak pelan, ia mengusap matanya kasar berkali-kali. Dadanya terasa begitu sesak._

"_Ayah juga begitu hiks, ia bahkan rela keluar di malam salju untuk membelikan keinginan Kyungsoo Eonni yang hanya ingin makan apa yang dibeli Ayah. Hiks saat aku meminta ia memelukku sebentar saja, aku langsung diusir. Kenapa tidak ada yang menyayangiku? Apa aku tidak pantas disayangi hiks? Iya, aku memang tidak pantas disayangi, buktinya aku dikhianati kekasihku, diabaikan suamiku, dibenci orangtua dan mertuaku hiks aku juga ingin disayangi seperti Kyungsoo Eonni hiks"_

_Baekhyun memukul dadanya, mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakit di sana. Chanyeol merasakan matanya memanas dan mulai perih, jantungnya tidak berhenti bergemuruh mendengar perkataan dan isakan Baekhyun._

"_Sebenarnya aku sangat takut hamil, aku takut melahirkan anakku. Kenapa? Aku hiks hanya tidak ingin ia menjadi sepertiku. Aku takut juga ia mengalami hal yang kualami, aku takut dia merasakan sakit yang kurasakan hiks. Sekarang saja kau selalu menyebutnya anak sialan, anak terkutuk, aku takut kau berbuat lebih jahat padanya saat ia lahir nanti. Keempat nenek dan kakeknya juga tidak ada yang menerima kehadirannya hiks aku sangat takut ia merasa tidak disayangi nanti"_

_Chanyeol tidak tau kapan air mata mengalir dari sudur matanya, ia menggerakkan kepalanya kecil, mengusapkan pelan matanya pada bantal._

"_Aigoo, maaf aku jadi berceloteh tidak jelas, maaf ne. Tidak seharusnya aku mengumpat seperti ini, aku harusnya bersyukur, aku punya orangtua, suami, dan juga calon bayi. Aku hanya merasa terlalu sesak. Aku ingin kau peluk sebentar saja, jangan bangun _ne_"_

_Baekhyun membaringkan tubuhnya menghadap Chanyeol, ia menarik tangan kanan Chanyeol dan melingkarkan tangan itu dipinggangnya, ia memeluk erat tubuh tegap Chanyeol, menyembunyikan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol, kembali terisak pelan. Chanyeol membuka matanya, dieratkannya pelukannya di pinggang Baekhyun. Baekhyun terkejut, ia berhenti menangis, didongakkannya kepalanya, menatap wajah tampan Chanyeol, mata pria itu masih terpejam._

"_Kau sangat tampan! Kenapa kau balik memelukku, apa kau mengira aku Sehun?"_

"_Sehun sangat beruntung dicintai olehmu, bisakah aku memiliki sedikit hatimu? Aku tau, jawabannya tidak hehe"_

"_Bolehkah aku tidur di sini untuk malam ini? Aku mencintaimu, tampan. Jangan bangun lebih dulu dariku ya, aku tidak mau wajah tampan ini berubah menakutkan hehe. Ah~ aku sangat mencintaimu, aku tidak tau kapan itu terjadi keke, jantungku sangat bergemuruh sekarang, kau merasakannya? Tapi kenapa jantungmu juag bergemuruh? Kau memimpikan Sehun ya?"_

_Setelah lelah berceloteh panjang, Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, ia menyesap dalam-dalam aroma tubuh suami tampannya itu. Chanyeol semakin erat memeluk Baekhyun. Saat wanita itu telah tidur Chanyeol mengecup kening dan bibirnya. Chanyeol tidur sembari memeluk erat tubuh Baekhyun, ia melakukan apa yang Baekhyun inginkan, memeluk wanita itu dan bangun lebih lama dari wanita itu._

.

Chanyeol mengusap air matanya kasar, matanya sudah sangat bengkak. Hatinya semakin pilu mengingat hari itu adalah hari pertama dan terakhir ia bersama Baekhyun dalam artian sesungguhnya. Ia tidak menyangka, itu pelukan pertama dan terakhirnya untuk Baekhyun, juga bayi mereka. Pagi itu setelah Baekhyun meninggalkan kamarnya Chanyeol juga bangun, ia ke rumah Sehun seperti biasanya. Ia tidak pulang ke rumah selama dua minggu, meskipun hatinya selalu menyuruh ia pulang, menemani Baekhyun dan bayi mereka.

Chanyeol benar-benar menyesal telah mengabaikan kata hatinya, andai ia pulang saat Baekhyun meneleponnya, semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Seharusnya Chanyeol langsung pulang ketika mendengar suara Baekhyun yang tertahan, seharusnya Chanyeol tidak mengabaikan kata hatinya, seharusnya Chanyeol tidak bercinta dengan wanita lain saat istrinya sedang meregang nyawa. Chanyeol bodoh, ia penyebab segalanya. Ia kehilangan istri dan anaknya.

Chanyeol memang bodoh dan jahat. Mungkin Tuhan sangat marah padanya hingga mengambil kedua malaikatnya, Baekhyun dan anak mereka. Chanyeol memang pantas dihukum. Chanyeol terlalu buruk untuk Baekhyun. Chanyeol sadar itu, Chanyeol tau itu, tapi Chanyeol lebih tau bahwa ia terlambat dan sia-sia.

.

* * *

.

Park Miyoung –Nyonya Park- memandang foto pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang menempel di dinding ruang keluarga, satu-satunya foto Baekhyun yang ada di kediaman keluarga Park. Nyonya Park tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi hari ini. Tadi pagi, Chanyeol meneleponnya, mengatakan kalau Baekhyun masuk rumah sakit. Awalnya Nyonya Park merasa semangat dan geregetan. Ia akan melihat cucunya yang pasti cantik, mengingat putranya yang tampan dan menantunya yang cantik.

Chanyeol memang tidak mengatakan bagaimana detail keadaan Baekhyun, ia hanya mengatakan kalau Baekhyun di rumah sakit. Nyonya Park segera menghubungi suaminya yang baru saja berangkat ke kantor. Mereka pergi ke rumah sakit dengan perasaan senang yang meluap. Nyonya Park tidak berbohong kalau ia sangat menginginkan Sehun yang menjadi istri Chanyeol bukan Baekhyun tapi, Nyonya Park juga tidak bisa berbohong kalau ia sangat mengharapkan kelahiran cucunya.

Nyonya Park memang tidak pernah menunjukkan kasih sayangnya pada calon cucunya saat masih di kandungan Baekhyun. Sungguh, sebetulnya Nyonya Park sangat menyayangi calon cucunya. Ia tidak memerhatikan Baekhyun karena jujur saja ia belum bisa menerima Baekhyun sebagai menantunya. Ia masih berharap Sehun yang sudah sangat ia kenal yang menjadi menantunya. Baekhyun menantu yang baik sebenarnya, Baekhyun cantik, baik, sopan, sabar, dan dewasa. Berbanding terbalik dengan Sehun yang manja dan kekanakan. Namun bagaimana lagi, hatinya sudah terikat pada Sehun.

Perasaan yang sama juga dirasakan oleh Park Siwon -Tuan Park-. Hubungan Chanyeol dan Sehun memang belum lebih dari 3 tahun tapi, mereka saling mengenal dari kecil, keluarga Park juga berhubungan baik dengan keluarga Oh. Mereka sudah mempersiapkan pertunangan Sehun dan Chanyeol yang dijadwalkan dua bulan, terhitung dari hari pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Pertunangan yang sangat dinanti itu terpaksa dibatalkan karena orangtua Baekhyun menuntut pertanggungjawaban Chanyeol. Tuan dan Nyonya Oh mengerti hingga hubungan baik mereka tidak rusak. Hanya saja, Tuan dan Nyonya Park belum bisa menerima kenyataan.

Meskipun mereka belum bisa menerima Baekhyun sebagai menantu, mereka tidak bisa menolak rasa sayang yang lahir dengan spontan untuk bayinya, mungkin untuk Baekhyun juga.

Perasaan senang yang meluap itu sontak terjatuh ke dasar kesedihan saat mereka sampai di rumah sakit, 2 menit setelah kedatangan mereka, dokter keluar dari ruang operasi dan berkata bahwa cucu dan menantunya tidak ada yang selamat. Ingin sekali rasanya Tuan Park memukul wajah dokter itu saat ia merasa dokter itu bercanda. Namun, Tuan Park hanya terpaku mendengar penjelasan dokter itu. Rasa aneh yang entah dari mana menyesaki dada Tuan dan Nyonya Park. Bahkan ibu yang melahirkan Chanyeol itu tidak bisa menahan cairan bening yang turun tanpa notifikasi.

Nyonya Park menyamankan kepalanya di dada suaminya. Matanya masih berkaca-kaca. Kehilangan dua orang yang sebetulnya kau sayangi tapi, sengaja kau abaikan bukanlah hal yang mudah. Baekhyun pergi bersama anaknya sebelum keluarganya sempat memperbaiki kesalahan mereka. Kau akan merasakan sesak yang keluarga Park dan keluarga Byun rasakan saat kau berada di posisi salah satu dari mereka.

"Kenapa dia pergi secepat itu?" lirih Nyonya Park, ia menatap air hujan yang turun dari langit gelap melalui kaca jendela.

Tuan Park mengusap lembut rambut sang istri, menenangkan wanita yang sudah bertahun-tahun menjalani kehidupan bersamanya.

"Kau ingat 2 minggu setelah mereka menikah? Baekhyun datang kemari membawa makanan, saat itu Sehun juga datang. Apa yang kita lakukan padanya, kita mengabaikannya, kita memokuskan perhatian kita pada Sehun hingga ia pulang 1 jam setelah itu. Hiks aku tidak tau seperti apa perasaannya saat itu." Nyonya Park mengusap matanya, ia menatap foto pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan mata sendu.

"Iya, aku ingat sayang. Kita memang jahat."

"Apa kau tau, setelah Baekhyun melakukan USG. Ia datang kemari setelah dari rumah orangtuannya. Ia memberitahuku bahwa jenis kelamin cucu kita perempuan. Kau tau apa yang aku katakan padanya saat itu? 'Andai saja Chanyeol menikah dengan Sehun, cucuku pasti akan sangat cantik'. Kenapa aku sangat jahat?"

"Sudahlah sayang, semua sudah berlalu, tidak ada yang perlu disesali, tidak ada yang akan berubah."

"Hiks aku terlalu jahat pada Baekhyun, masih banyak hal jahat yang aku lakukan padanya. Aku bahkan mengatakan pada Baekhyun untuk tidak mengganggu hubungan Chanyeol dan Sehun. Aku tidak tau seperti apa perasaan Baekhyun saat itu. Aku hiks menyuruhnya merelakan suaminya berselingkuh. Aku juga memarahinya saat Sehun menangis ke mari, mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol sering mengabaikannya. Seharusnya aku memarahi Sehun bukan Baekhyun." Nyonya Park memukul dada kirinya pelan, ia merasakan apa yang Baekhyun rasakan karena perbuatannya.

Tuan Park hanya diam, mendengarkan celotehan istrinya.

"Aku bahkan pernah menamparnya saat ia bertengkar dengan Sehun. Aku berkali-kali mengatakan bahwa ia tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding Sehun. Aku sering kali membuat dia menangis. Saat ia dirawat seminggu di rumah sakit, kita sama sekali tidak melihatnya. Tidak hanya kita, Chanyeol dan orangtuanya juga tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki di rumah sakit. Kita semua sangat jahat, kita membiarkan dia melewati segala hal seorang diri hiks. Baekhyun hiks maafkan aku.."

Tuan Park mengusap matanya, ia mengingat semua kejahatannya pada Baekhyun. Saat Tuan Park memiliki masalah di kantornya, saat itu Baekhyun hamil 7 bulan, Baekhyun mendatangi kantornya, meminta sesuatu yang diinginkan bayinya, hal mudah sebenarnya, hanya menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuknya. Namun, Tuan Park sama sekali tidak menyambut baik kedatangan Baekhyun. Ia malah memaki Baekhyun, mengatakan Baekhyun wanita tidak berguna, anak pembawa sial. Paling parah, ia mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun tidak pantas lahir, wajar saja orangtuanya sangat membencinya. Jantung Tuan Park berdenyut sakit mengingat air mata Baekhyun yang mengalir lancar karenanya.

Tuan Park menatap ke mata sendu foto Baekhyun, 'Aku sangat jahat. Kau menantu yang sangat baik, tidak seharusnya mendapat suami seperti anakku dan mertua seperti kami. Apa kau sudah bahagia di sana? Kumohon jangan menangis lagi. Maafkan aku dan semuanya, Nak," batin Tuan Park. Ia mengusap sudut matanya sebelum menggendong istrinya yang sudah tertidur.

.

* * *

.

"_Ibu! Baekie tadi jatuh~"_

"_Apa peduliku anak bodoh!"_

"_Baekie juga ingin dikasih plestel spongebob sepelti Luhan Oppa~"_

"_Cih! Jangan harap! Menjauh sana!"_

"_Hiks Ibu jahat! Ibu tidak sayang Baekie!"_

"_Memang!"_

_._

"_Ibu! Baekie dapat nilai tertinggi dalam menyanyi!"_

"_Cih! Menyanyi tidak jelas itu saja kau bangga!"_

"_Baekie hanya senang, apa Ibu tidak senang? Kalau Luhan Oppa dapat nilai tertinggi, Ibu senang."_

"_Itu karena anakku itu pintar. Dia mendapat nilai tertinggi di matematika, bukan bernyanyi tidak jelas!"_

"_Hiks apa bedanya, kan Baekie juga mendapat nilai tertinggi!"_

"_Berbicara dengan anak bodoh sepertimu hanya menguras energiku, lebih baik aku pergi!"_

_._

"_Ibu! Ibu ke mana? Baekie baru pulang dan belum makan."_

"_Tidak usah makan! Kau tidak pintar juga kalau banyak makan!"_

"_Tapi perut Baekie sakit hiks"_

_._

"_Ibu! Kepala Baekie sakit sekali, badan Baekie lemas juga."_

"Aish_! Kenapa kau tidak cepat mati saja, menyusahkan sekali! Tahan saja! Salah siapa penyakitan!"_

"_Hiks Baekie belum mau mati, kata Seonsaengnim__,__ Baekie tidak akan bertemu Ibu, Ayah, dan Luhan Oppa lagi kalau Baekie mati."_

"_Kami malah senang kalau tidak bertemu denganmu."_

"_Apa Ibu, Ayah, dan Luhan Oppa tidak sayang sama Baekie?"_

"_Iya!"_

_._

"_Ibu sakit! Jangan pukuli aku lagi! Kumohon. Aku disuruh Tao mencuri makanan itu, dia bilang dia lapar, aku tidak punya uang untuk membelikannya makanan, dia juga tidak punya orangtua, makanya aku mau menolongnya."_

"_Dasar anak bodoh tidak tahu malu! Kau kira mencuri itu apa? Kau membuat aku dan suamiku malu!"_

"_Ah! Ibu! Kumohon hentikan, kepalaku sakit hiks"_

"_Berhenti? Kau kembalikan keadaan seperti dulu, baru aku berhenti!"_

"_Hiks! Apa aku ini bukan anak kandungmu? Bunuh saja aku! Aku sudah lelah!"_

_._

"_Yak! Apa katamu? Hamil?"_

_PLAK_

_PLAK_

_BUGH_

"_Maafkan hiks aku, Ayah! Aku tidak tau bagaimana itu terjadi, aku sedang mabuk!"_

_PLAK_

"_Benar-benar anak tidak berguna!"_

_PLAK_

"_Maafkan aku hiks, kumohon hentikan. Aku takut anak ini kenapa-kenapa."_

"_Cih aku benar-benar jijik padamu!"_

_._

Byun Seohyun –Nyonya Byun- menangis dengan suara keras di atas tempat tidur kecil yang dulu menjadi kamar Baekhyun, ia memeluk boneka babi lusuh kesayangan Baekhyun. Boneka itu bukan dari dia ataupun suaminya. Boneka itu pemberian guru TK Baekhyun dulu. Ia ataupun suami tidak pernah membelikan Baekhyun hal-hal seperti itu.

Seohyun sudah seperti orang gila saja, menangis meraung-raung di malam hari, seperti remaja putus cinta. Beruntung malam ini hujan sangat deras, tidak ada tetangga yang mendengar tangisannya.

Dia teringat semua perlakuan buruknya pada Baekhyun, anak bungsunya. Ia tidak bisa mengingat satupun hal baik yang pernah ia lakukan untuk Baekhyun karena hal itu memang tidak pernah ada. Alasannya? Karena Baekhyun bodoh dan penyakitan. Konyol!

Ia tidak pernah merawat Baekhyun ketika sakit, ia tidak menyiapkan makanan untuk Baekhyun, ia tidak mengurusi Baekhyun ketika akan berangkat sekolah, ia tidak pernah memeluk Baekhyun ketika menangis, ia membiarkan putrinya diperolok anak sekomplek, ia tidak pernah datang ke sekolah Baekhyun, ia memberikan Baekhyun kamar kecil yang ukurannya seperlima dari kamar Luhan, ia membelikan Baekhyun peralatan yang harganya seperempat dari peralatan Luhan. Hah! Tidak akan habis jika mengingat keburukan Byun Seohyun pada Byun Baekhyun.

Seohyun ingat saat awal-awal pernikahan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, Baekhyun sering berkunjung ke rumah. Ia selalu mengatakan bahwa ia merindukan Seohyun tapi, Seohyun selalu memberi respon tidak baik untuk kedatangan Baekhyun. Ia selalu mengusir Baekhyun setiap kali melihat Baekhyun di depan pintu rumahnya. Ia berkata hal-hal yang tidak seharusnya seorang ibu katakan pada anaknya agar Baekhyun meninggalkan rumahnya.

"_Aku tau sebenarnya kau kesepian makanya ke__mari. Iya akan? Suamimu berselingkuh__kan?"_

"_Cih! Makanya jangan tidur dengan sembarang orang! Dasar murahan! Bagaimana rasanya diselingkuhi?"_

"_Chanyeol tidak salah jika berselingkuh! Tidak ada yang bisa dilihat darimu! Tubuh kerempeng dan pendek! Wajah pas-pasan! Dadamu juga rata! Astaga! Aku yakin kau memang bukan anakku!"_

Seohyun seharusnya sadar, salah siapa anaknya bertubuh kerempeng dan pendek, salah siapa anaknya berdada rata! Semua salah Seohyun! Seohyun yang tidak pernah memberikan Baekhyun makanan bergizi seperti yang ia berikan pada Luhan. Seohyun juga yang selalu membuat Baekhyun tersiksa batinnya. Wajar kan Baekhyun tumbuh seperti itu?

Saat Baekhyun datang memberitahu jenis kelamin bayinya, Seohyun malah berkata, _"Aku tidak yakin anak haram itu akan benar-benar lahir! Ibunya penyakitan! Bisa saja kau mati sebelum melahirkan! Dan aku rasa itu lebih baik kalau kau mati bersama dia juga. Aku tidak perlu mengirim anak itu ke panti asuhan. Kenapa kau menatapku begitu? Bukankah memang begitu jika kau mati dan anak itu hidup! Ayahnya saja tidak pernah mengakui dia, lalu siap__a__ yang kau harapkan akan menjaganya? Aku? Heh, aku jadikan pelayan pribadi cucuku nanti, kau mau begitu?"_

"ASTAGA! KENAPA AKU SANGAT JAHAT? KENAPA AKU BERKATA BEGITU?" teriak Seohyun sembari memukul kepalanya geram. Seohyun memukul dada kirinya yang sangat sesak mengingat air mata yang selalu menghiasi pipi Baekhyun. Oh Tuhan! Bunuh saja Seohyun sekarang! Ia tidak sanggup hidup lagi! Dia ibu terburuk dari yang terburuk. Ia selalu membuat buah hatinya menangis. Apa ia masih pantas disebut 'ibu'?

Seohyun membuka diari Baekhyun yang ia temukan di bawah bantal putrinya itu. Dibukanya helai-helai buku itu, dibacanya dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

.

_**Dear Bacon ^.^**_

_**Tadi pagi Luhan Oppa dan Kyungsoo Eonni pindah ke rumah ini, Con-**_**ie**_**. Jujur saja, aku kurang senang dengan kedatangan Kyung Eonni. Kau bertanya kenapa? Bukan, bukannya aku tidak menyukai Kyung Eonni. Aku.. Ah.. Bagaimana aku mengatakannya? Aku iri pada Kyung Eonni, Ibu dan Ayah sangat menyayanginya. Aku semakin merasa seperti orang asing di sini. Ah! Dadaku sesak sekali, Con-**_**ie**_**. Aku ingin sekali saja diperlakukan seperti Kyung Eonni tadi. Ayah dan Ibu berebut mengisikan makanan ke piringnya, sedangkan aku? Tidak makan pun, mereka tidak akan peduli. Apa aku terlalu banyak mengeluh? Uh, kau benar, aku terlalu banyak mengeluh. Seharusnya aku bersyukur memiliki keluarga! Baiklah! Aku tidak akan mengeluh lagi!**_

_**.**_

_**Halo Bacon :)**_

_**Con-**_**ie**_**.. Aku sedih sekali, Ibu tidak pernah berhenti membandingkanku dengan Kyung Eonni, Ayah juga ikut-ikutan. Aku tidak menyalahkan Luhan Oppa, karena Kyung Eonni istrinya tapi, Ayah dan Ibu? Mereka, bukankah mereka orangtuaku Con-**_**ie**_**? Kenapa mereka tidak melihat sisi baikku sedikitpun? Ah! K**__**a**__**u benar, aku memang tidak memiliki sisi baik karena aku hanya anak tidak diharapkan yang terlalu sial.**_

_**.**_

_**Selamat malam Con-**_**ie **_**sayang! ^^**_

_**Kyung Eonni hamil, Con. Aku semakin menjadi orang asing dan pembantu di rumah ini. Aku lelah sebetulnya, Con. Setiap pulang bekerja aku harus mendengar celotehan Ibu, padahal celotehan bos di kantor saja sudah memuakkan. Segala hal harus aku lakukan seorang diri, Kyung Eonni sangat dimanja hingga untuk membersihkan kamar merekapun harus aku. Aku ini hanya manusia biasa, aku mungkin masih melakukan segalanya tapi**__**,**__** hatiku sudah tidak bisa menerima lagi, aku lelah, sangat lelah!**_

_**.**_

_**Bacon-**_**ah**_**!**_

_**Aku benar-benar iri dengan Kyung Eonni, Ayah rela sekali keluar di **__**malam**__** salju untuk membelikan keinginan Kyung Eonni. Ibu juga selalu menuruti keinginan Kyung Eonni, apapun dan kapanpun. Apa ketika aku hamil nanti aku bisa merasakan hal yang Kyung Eonni rasakan?**_

_**.**_

_**BACON!**_

_**AKU LELAH! AKU INGIN SEKALI BERTERIAK PADA SEMUA ORANG KALAU HATIKU LELAH! HIKS! INI HARI ULANGTAHUNKU! BUKAN UCAPAN SELAMAT YANG AKU DAPAT, MALAH INI YANG KUDAPAT! KEKASIHKU MENIKAH SETELAH SEKIAN TAHUN MENGHILANG! AKU HAMPIR DIPERKOSA ANAK BOSKU TAPI, AKU YANG DIPECAT! IBU MENYALAHKANKU ATAS APA YANG TERJADI PADA KYUNGSOO DAN BAYINYA! SHIT! TIDAKKAH MEREKA MENGERTI AKU INI HANYA .SI.A BI. !**_

_**.**_

"Baekhyun.. Baekhyun.. hiks maafkan Ibu sayang hiks kembalilah!" ratap Seohyun sembari memeluk boneka Baekhyun lebih erat. Ingatannya melayang pada saat Baekhyun meminta ttobokki padanya.

.

"_Ibu, aku sangat ingin makan ttobokki buatan Ibu. Bolehkah?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah memelas._

_Seohyun memandang Baekhyun dengan kesal, "Aku bukan _maid_-__mu! Enak saja kau menyuruh-nyuruhku!"_

"_Aku kan anak Ibu! Kyungsoo saja hanya menantu tapi, Ibu selalu memenuhi keinginannya. Apa anak kandung yang selalu kau telantarkan ini tidak bisa meminta sekali saja seumur hidupnya padamu?"_

_Seohyun menggeram marah, ditatapnya mata sendu Baekhyun dengan kebencian yang meluap._

_PLAK_

"_Kau pikir kau siapa? Berani sekali kau berkata seperti itu padaku!"_

_Baekhyun menundukkan kepala, air mata mengalir lancar di pipinya. "Aku hanya pernah meminta sekali ini padamu setelah aku mengerti kau tidak menyayangiku, apa kau juga tidak akan mengabulkan? Itu bahkan tidak sulit. Hanya ttobokki. Kau bahkan membelikan barang-barang mahal yang diinginkan Kyungsoo. Apa benar-benar tidak ada rasa sayang itu terselip untukku? Sedikitpun, apa benar-benar tidak ada, Ibu?"_

_Seohyun terdiam mendengar perkataan Baekhyun, ia tidak tau kenapa hatinya terasa ngilu sekali mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. Ia juga tidak tau kenapa ia ingin sekali mengoyak dadanya melihat air mata Baekhyun. Ada apa dengannya?_

"_Anak bodoh! Anak sialan! Kyungie sayang! Anakku Kyungsoo! Kyungsooku! Semua itu terlalu berbeda! Panggilanmu padaku dan pada Kyungsoo! Kenapa sangat memperjelas perasaanmu? Aku ingin sekali membencimu sebenarnya, Nyonya! Ingin sekali! Tapi aku tidak pernah bisa! Kau ibuku. Ibu yang sangat aku cintai."_

_Seohyun membutuhkan udara sekarang juga. Jantungnya juga berhenti berdetak. Oh Tuhan! Ada apa dengan Seohyun__?_

"_Ini akan menjadi yang terakhir. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi! Permisi!" _

_Seohyun memukul dadanya setelah Baekhyun berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Ia terduduk di lantai, meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya._

_._

"BAEKHYUNNN!" teriak Seohyun makin menggila. Air matanya tidak pernah berhenti mengalir, matanya sudah sangat sipit dan bengkak. Seohyun memukul-mukul bantal dan kasur Baekhyun. Ia mengacak-acak kasur itu dengan ratapan yang tidak berhenti.

"Kenapa aku mengabaikan permintaanmu saat itu? Padahal ada Luhan di rumah, seharusnya aku mementingkan anakku! ARRRGGHH! BYUN SEOHYUN! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH DIRIKU SENDIRI!"

"BAEKHYUUUUUNN! KEMBALILAH! Hiks hiks hiks"

.

Byun Kyuhyun –Tuan Byun- mengusap pipinya. Ia merasa memiliki beban dua kali lipat. Ia tidak sanggup kehilangan putri dan cucunya, ia juga tidak sanggup melihat keadaan istrinya yang terus mengamuk sedari tadi. Ia mencari-cari sesuatu yang bisa ia jadikan sandaran. Tapi ia tidak menemukannya. Ia butuh setidaknya potret diri putrinya, melepas rasa sesak akan rindu. Ia baru sadar ia menjadi ayah yang sangat buruk selama ini. Rumahnya sangat besar, di setiap dinding ada foto Luhan, dari kecil hingga berkeluarga, sedang Baekhyun? Astaga! Satupun tidak ada foto anak itu. Foto keluarga saja hanya ada ia, istrinya, dan Luhan, tidak ada Baekhyun.

Kyuhyun tau sekarang bahwa anaknya tidak salah berkata bahwa ia anak yang tertelantar.

.

"_Ayah!" panggil Baekhyun dengan senyum cerah. Ia berlari mengejar Kyuhyun yang baru keluar dari mobil. Kyuhyun baru saja kembali dari restoran._

_Kyuhyun mengabaikan Baekhyun, ia berjalan cepat memasuki kantornya. Baekhyun berlari mengejar Kyuhyun sembari memeluk perut besarnya, takut terjadi sesuatu dengan kandungannya._

"_Ada apa sih?" tanya Kyuhyun ketus._

"_Ayah, peluk aku! Sekali aja! _Jebal_! Aku tidak tau kenapa anakku sangat ingin dipeluk oleh Ayah."_

"Aish_! Keluarlah! Aku tidak mau orang-orang melihatmu di sini!" Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun. Namun, langkahnya terhenti saat mendegar suara isakan Baekhyun._

"_Hiks aku ini memang orang paling menyedihkan di dunia ini. Menjadi anak yang ditelantarkan, menjadi istri yang diselingkuhi, menjadi menantu yang dibanding-bandingkan! Hiks kenapa aku lahir dulu? Kenapa? Ini semua sangat kejam! Aku butuh kasih sayang! Hiks"_

"_Maaf! Aku akan pergi!"_

.

Bisakah Tuhan mencabut nyawa Kyuhyun dan kembali menghidupkan Baekhyun? Baekhyun, anaknya, kenapa ia pergi begitu cepat? Kyuhyun tau Tuhan sudah lelah melihat malaikat itu selalu menangis, makanya Dia mengambil Baekhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap sekeliling rumahnya, ia melihat Baekhyun memenuhi ruang tamunya yang besar. Baekhyun dari bayi hingga dewasa. Semua Baekhyun menangis, dari tangisan 'Oek' hingga 'hiks'. Kyuhyun juga melihat dirinya yang memukuli Baekhyun kecil hingga Baekhyun dewasa.

Kyuhyun menutup mata dan telinganya tapi, ia masih melihat Baekhyuns (*banyak maksudnya XD) dan suara tangisan mereka. Kyuhyun rasa ia akan gila.

.

_**Few years later**_

"Hhh, kapan semua kembali seperti semula?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Luhan. Ia berbaring di atas perut suaminya itu. Matanya menatap langit-langit yang tidak ada apa-apa.

Luhan yang juga berbaring dengan arah berbeda 90 derajat dengan Kyungsoo mengusap kepala istrinya. "Entahlah sayang, Ibu masih sering berteriak-teriak memanggil nama Baekhyun, sedangkan Ayah selalu menutup mata dan telinganya setiap kali melihat orang. Chanyeol juga seperti patung hidup. Ia memang menjalani kehidupannya dengan baik, ia masih bekerja, masih makan tapi, ia menghindari hubungan sosial. Sehun menikah dengan pria lain saja ia tidak peduli."

Kyungsoo menghela napas, ia memiringkan badannya, menekuk lututnya, dan menatap sang suami dengan mata penuh cinta. "AKu beruntung kau tidak berlarut dalam kesedihan, Lu. Aku tidak tau aku dan Kyunghan akan seperti apa jika kau menjadi seperti Chanyeol atau Ayah dan Ibu."

Luhan menarik Kyungsoo hingga wanita itu berbaring disampingnya, tangan kirinya menjadi bantalan kepala Kyungsoo sedang tangan kanannya mengikat pinggang Kyungsoo erat. "Aku punya kau, jadi tidak ada alasan untukku berlarut dalam kesedihan." Luhan pun memberi kecupan sayang pada puncak kepala Kyungsoo. "Aku mencintaimu, liebstro!"

Kyungsoo mengalungkan tangan kirinya di punggung Luhan, memeluk suaminya dengan sangat erat, ia menyesap wangi tubuh suaminya, hal itu selalu bisa menenangkannya. Kepalanya menyuruk makin dalam pada ceruk leher Luhan. Ia sangat bahagia memiliki Luhan. Luhan pria yang sangat kuat. Seminggu setelah kehilangan adik dan keponakannya, Luhan dipaksa menerima kenyataan kalau kedua orangtuanya harus dirawat di rumah sakit jiwa. Ia selalu tersenyum untuk Kyungsoo dan Kyunghan –putra mereka. "Aku lebih mencintaimu, liebstdeer!"

"Tidurlah! Bukankah besok hari pertama Kyunghan bersekolah? Kita harus mengantarnya di hari pertama sekolahnya," kata Luhan setelah menarik selimut menutupi tubuh mereka.

"_Arrata. Jaljayo, deer_"

"_Jaljayo, roro_"

.

**E**makku **N**aksir **D**onghae

.

Haha aku tau ini GATOT BGT! Habis mau bagaimana lagi, aku sibuk bgt, cuma punya waktu 3 jam untuk bikin ini. _Mian ne_, klu terlalu panjang, mengecewakan, dan _heartless_ :(

_I hope your response will not be worse than 'Happiness' :)_

I Love youuuuuuuu all ^.^ sampai jumpa lagi, aku mau hiatus dulu sampai selesai SBMPTN. Doain aku ya reader sayang :) bye~


End file.
